Angel and the Dragon
by Startiger678
Summary: On Angel's first trip to Mystery Mountain, she and An Yu end up stranded!
1. Gaming with an Angel

**Konnichiwa, readers! Let me tell you all, I am a huge fan of An Yu. She's adorable, and awesome. Of course, dragons are always awesome, but one that can turn into a human… beautiful. Anyway, I recently realized that Angel and An Yu have some highly contrasting personalities. Think about it, Angel is naive and fun-loving, and An Yu is wise and no-nonsense. So that got me thinking, and eventually, this story was born! Tanoshi!**

It was a Friday afternoon, and school had just let out for the weekend. Connor, Amaya, and Greg were playing video games at Connor's house, while Angel was asleep in Connor's lap.

"Argh, we got killed again!" Connor said.

"Why do these bosses have to be so hard?" Greg asked.

"Well, they have to defend their lives somehow." Amaya said.

"Touché."

At that moment, Angel woke up. She blinked her eyes and looked at the screen.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Angel, this is a video game. Didn't you have any video games back on Catulus?" Connor responded.

"Now that you mention it, we did! But we only got to play them during the festivals we had every sixteen Earth months."

Connor, Amaya and Greg laughed.

"Okay, let's try this boss again. This time, we burn him like a matchstick!"

Connor pressed a button on his controller. A dragon popped up on the screen.

"Ooh, a dragon!" Angel squealed.

"Wait, how do you know about dragons?" Connor asked as the dragon shot beams from his eyes.

"Oh, my parents used to tell me a bunch of Earth legends when I was a baby. I always liked the ones about dragons."

"Hmm." Connor said. "Tell you what. Nobody knows this, but we actually know a dragon."

"Really?"

"Really. We could take you to meet her tonight if you want."

"Oh, I want! I really want!"

"Okay then! PJ Masks, we're hopping on the wagon!"

"Into the night to meet the dragon!"

**And the award for dumbest rhyme I will ever come up with goes to… **

**Doesn't matter, stay tuned!**


	2. Welcome to Mystery Mountain

**Welcome back! I'm glad to see you, and so is Angel!**

That night, Angel was on pins and needles. She and the PJ Masks had just gone out, and were standing in an empty alley.

"So when's the dragon gonna come out?" she asked, and Catboy laughed.

"The dragon isn't here, Angel. This is the way to get to the dragon's home. Watch."

Catboy then held up two fingers and drew an infinity symbol in the air. Within seconds, the wall before them had parted, revealing a glowing portal. The team stepped through the portal, and Angel was awed. Tall, green sticks surrounded them, and a huge mountain laid in front.

"Angel, welcome to Mystery Mountain." Catboy said with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Angel responded.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful. Anyway, are you ready to meet the dragon?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay then! Up the mountain we go!"

A little later, the gang had reached the top of the mountain. Angel had been fascinated by everything, especially the red geysers along the way. But, none of that could compare to the building on top.

"Wow."

"You like the pagoda?"

"Yeah."

Near the pagoda, a young girl was sitting in a strange position. She saw the PJ Masks and smiled.

"Well, hello, PJ Masks! Who's your friend?"

"An Yu, this is Angel." Catboy said. "Angel, An Yu."

"She's adorable." An Yu said.

"You're adorable." Angel replied, much to An Yu's surprise.

"She talks?"

"Yeah, about that." Catboy said, trying not to laugh. "Angel isn't really from our world. She's an alien, in fact."

"Alien? I have never heard this word."

"It's basically a living being not from Earth."

"Yeah, I'm from Catulus!" Angel squealed. "It's a really pretty planet. But your mountain is pretty too!"

"Why, thank you."

At that moment, a voice was heard.

"Come on!" it shouted. "We don't have all night here!"

Everyone except Angel gasped at the sound.

"Night Ninja!" Owlette said.

"Is he another bad guy?" Angel asked.

"Is he ever." Catboy said. "He's always attacking the mountain."

"But don't worry. As the protector of Mystery Mountain, I'll take care of him!" An Yu said. At that moment, Night Ninja appeared. When he saw the PJ Masks, he started to look angry, although it was hard to tell, since his whole face was covered by his mask.

"What?" he shouted. "You're already here?"

"What do you want?" An Yu asked.

"If you must know, a little Ninjalino told me that this would be my lucky night. Which was clearly false!"

"What's a Ninjalino?" Angel whispered to Catboy. Night Ninja heard and looked at her.

"Oh, what have you got there? A kitty cat?"

"Her name is Angel." Catboy said.

"Whatever. Once I beat you all, Mystery Mountain will be mine!"

"Not if I can help it!" An Yu cried.

"Yeah! Show us some of your moves!" Gekko said.

An Yu then grabbed a long staff. Night Ninja threw something that looked like a blob, but An Yu quickly dodged it. As the fight went on, Angel couldn't look away.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." she mumbled. "Even if it is a fight."

Suddenly, Night Ninja yelled in frustration.

"You know what?" he asked "I think it's time you met my Mega Triple Punch!"

He then punched An Yu in the chest. She dropped her staff and fell to the ground.

"No!" Angel cried, before leaping out of Catboy's arms. She ran over to An Yu's staff and picked it up.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Night Ninja yelled. Angel ignored him. Just as she was about to give the staff back to An Yu, Night Ninja shouted, "Alright, kitty cat, you asked for it! Ninja Fingers!"

Angel suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. She looked down and saw a bunch of yellow sparkles.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

"Sending you on a little trip out of here!"

The sparkles began to carry Angel to the edge of the mountain. Angel gasped.

"No, no! This is no way to treat a princess!"

"I'm coming, friend!" An Yu shouted. She then grabbed Angel, but the force was too strong, and she was dragged along with her. Night Ninja laughed.

"See you later!"

He lifted up the two of them and flung them over the edge. The PJ Masks gasped.

"ANGEL!"

"AN YU!"

Angel and An Yu continued to fall down the mountain.

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Now, first of all, I'm sorry for the wait. High school homework is brutal. Second of all, I know An Yu isn't fond of strangers showing up, but in my headcanon, it's okay if they come with the PJ Masks. Anywho, stay posted, and review if you're enjoying so far.**


End file.
